1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine navigation systems and, more particularly, to a system for automating the horn/light signaling of marine vessels in accordance with Coast Guard Regulations, which provides for selection of regulation cadences via a convenient user-interface, and which allows said cadences to be repeated once or continuously, with a preview of the selected signal.
2. Description of the Background
All marine vessels are required by Coast Guard Regulation to carry sound signaling appliances and lights, and certain vessels are further required to make specified signals in specified situations. Proper sound signals are required for power and sailboats of 12 meter or more 39 feet 4½ ″and larger. Pursuant to U.S. Coast Guard Navigation Rules International & Inland COMDTINST M16672.2D, Rules 32-37, operators are required to make specified signals in specified situations. For example, one of the main uses of this device is Rule 35 Restricted Visibility. There are pluralities of sequenced sound signals that must be repeated at timed intervals. In addition to the Restricted Visibility Rule 35 feature in this device there is also Danger/Doubt signal that can be given once or repeated. If a vessel doubts the safety of a proposed maneuver or fails to understand the intention of another vessel where collision may be at risk shall immediately indicate such doubt by giving at least five short and rapid blasts on the whistle. Such signals may be supplemented by a light signal. Rule 34. Furthermore, the device also provides a means of sending S.O.S signals either once or repeatedly Rule 37. Distress signals can be either a continuous blast or a short-short-short-long-long-long-short-short-short SOS pattern. For Inland use only, a high intensity white light flashing at regular intervals from 50 to 70 times per minute as allowed. Unfortunately, it is often not possible to maintain the sequence and time intervals called out in the regulations for Restricted Visibility, or in the need of assistance or distress, especially when attention is needed for other operating details. While boats less than 39 feet are not obliged to give the specified sound signals, they are required to give efficient sound signals as needed at prescribed intervals. Most of the smaller boats have 12-volt horns, but most operators simply do not know the proper signaling patterns.
In all such cases, these signaling patterns are complex, difficult to remember, and often ignored by recreational boaters. The general concept of automated horn signaling with an electronic control module is known. All of the following references do it in some manner, albeit most are fairly cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,757 to Williams issued May 7, 1991 discloses an automatic horn warning signal apparatus for use on boats, which is manually selectable actuated for automatically sounding any of nine predetermined patterns of warning horn signal sequences applicable to specified, recognized navigational procedures for marine craft. The device is mechanical in that a small motor operates a camshaft containing nine lobed cams each having a different configuration corresponding to the desired warning signal pattern to be sounded. The camshaft actuates a valve for releasing pulses of compressed gas into the horn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,234 to Harwood issued Sep. 5, 1995 shows a logical light control for sailing vessels to improve the method by which the operator selects the desired light combination, thereby eliminating the possibility of improper light combinations and reducing the probability that the vessel will display a currently incorrect light combination. This patent is narrowly drawn to the circuitry that actuates light patterns without the possibility of displaying an improper combination of lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,362 to Lilienthal issued Dec. 10, 1991 expired shows an apparatus for controlling a vessel's horn, any of which may be selected by pressing an appropriate key on a keypad. The apparatus includes fog modes that will automatically repeat an appropriate horn signal within a predetermined period of time. The structure of this device uses a microcontroller, albeit a different user keypad is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,005 to Showell issued Oct. 29, 2002 shows a marine signaling device that provides a user-interface that is functionally and operationally similar to the directional devices i.e., turn signal devices found in automobiles, thereby reducing the dependency of the vessel operator on his or her memorization of the applicable marine regulations.
United States Patent Application No. 20040075587 by Vogel, David A. et al. published Apr. 22, 2004 discloses a controller for automatically manipulating a horn signal for navigational purposes that automatically operates a vessel's horn as a foghorn. The horn controller automatically causes the vessel's horn to sound according to the proper foghorn-sounding schedule. The horn controller is designed to be installed in a new vessel, and/or to be retrofitted to an existing vessel. This patent is trade marked as FogMate and is commercially available. FogMate is a device that works with existing horn and helm switches to ensure automatic, regular timing of Rule 35 patterns. It is produced by TSX Products Corporation, Norwood, Mass. The user turns on the navigation lights either “underway” or “at anchor” to activate the FogMate controller, and then presses the horn switch in the appropriate pattern within three seconds of activating the FogMate controller to repeat the pattern. The operator must know and input the proper sequence for the required situation in order for the unit to repeat and output the proper signal. The FogMate will respond with very short blasts of the horn to acknowledge the count, and then start the selected blast pattern a few seconds later. There is no graphical control panel or preview to assure correct signaling has been chosen.
Again, the foregoing references are fairly cumbersome, requiring nine different wiring configurations to accomplish their purposes. Hence, they are not user-friendly.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a more efficient system for automating the horn/light signaling with an electronic control module that can be retrofit or OEM installed into the existing vessel circuitry. The control module is programmed to automate signaling of both horn and/or lights in accordance with the Coast Guard Regulations. The specified sequences can be repeated once or continuously via sound and/or lights, with a preview of the selected signal. All of the regulation cadences can be readily selected by a convenient user-interface.